


Parting at Morning

by chattersbug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AKA a cliche fic but I wrote it, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Identity Reveal, Marichat May, Marichat fluff and also friendship, Marinette and Chat Noir become good friends who talk about problems at night time on her balcony, Mild Angst, More tags will be added as the series progresses, POV Alternating, Playful teasing, Rivalry, Secret Identity, Strangers to Lovers, They're just a bunch of confused kids, all the love square ships pretty much, marichat fluff, with an emphasis on marichat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-07 12:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14670648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chattersbug/pseuds/chattersbug
Summary: Upset by Adrien having to cancel plans again, Marinette is considering her relationship with Adrien, Luka, and... Chat Noir. Marinette goes up to her balcony to get some air and to think about her relationships when Chat Noir appears behind her, just like the first night.Knowing that he's upset Marinette by canceling plans with his friends again, Adrien goes out on a run as Chat Noir to clear his head. He absentmindedly finds himself in the place he set up a date for Ladybug, and sees Marinette on her balcony. He decides to pay her another visit.The two strike up a conversation about the difficulties of leading a busy life and disappointing their friends.





	1. The Second Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction ever. I usually write short stories, so this isn't exactly new territory, but exciting nonetheless! I hope you like Marichat fluff, in honor of Marichat May! This is the first (short) part of possibly many chapters of a slow-burner fic. Enjoy ;)

Marinette plopped down into her desk chair with a sigh. She turned to her computer screen, clicked it on, and stared woefully at the photos of Adrien on her desktop.

She and her friends had all made plans to go out again this afternoon—a picnic at the park—and Adrien was supposed to be there too. _Supposed to be_ , Marinette thought, _he’s always supposed to come_. He had canceled again, apologizing to Nino over the phone about some tutoring he needed to have done today, at his father’s request.

Marinette had spent the entire morning preparing food for the picnic, complete with sandwiches, salads, and cookies for desert. She knew how much he loved her baking, and she wanted to make something special for him—soft sugar cookies with heart-shaped icing. Although she was able to share them with her friends, she felt hurt as she watched them eat the cookies without him.

Tikki flew out of Marinette’s purse and settled on the desk, next to her mouse. “Did you save any cookies for me?” She asked, eyes wide with anticipation.

Marinette laughed softly. “Of course I did.” She grabbed a cookie out of the basket she had prepared and handed it to her. Tikki munched on the cookie with delight before pausing to look up at Marinette again.

“You know,” she said, placing the cookie down. “Adrien is probably just as busy as you are, maybe even busier, and you’re always late to things too. You know how often you have to tell Ayla you can’t make it, or how often you’re late to meetings with your friends. Both of you can’t help the fact that you lead very busy lives and that it keeps you from seeing each other.”

“It’s different though, Tikki. I’m always saving Paris from another akuma attack with Chat Noir and leading a double life as Ladybug!” She pushed back from her desk forcefully and stood up, walking over to her ladder. “I know he’s busy with his lessons and fencing, but I wish he would make more time to see us—to see me. I’m sure he feels bad about it, but I know he doesn’t feel the same way I do.” With that, Marinette climbed up her ladder, onto her bed, and up onto the balcony in a few smooth motions.

Tikki flew after her, carrying a fresh cookie. “He loves you and everyone else, you know that. Just because it might not be the same way…” She hesitated. “Doesn’t mean that it isn’t just as meaningful.” She handed the cookie to Marinette, who took it with a soft smile.

She took a bite out of the cookie and thought for a moment, studying the half heart that was left. “I know, Tikki, I just wish it were more. I want to be loved by him the way that Nino loves Alya. It’s so frustrating to watch all of my friends and their partners get together and act all, _lovey dovey_ , while I’m stuck chasing after a practical _ghost_.” She finished off the rest of the cookie and leaned over the railing, looking out at the city. “Maybe if I didn’t have to save Paris all the time, I would have time to prove to Adrien that I’m special, just as special as Ladybug.”

Tikki giggled. “You _are_ Ladybug!”

  
“You know what I mean!” Marinette laughed. “You can tell he has some sort of feelings for her. It feels like everyone loves me more as Ladybug, except maybe Luka…” She paused, looking down at her hands, her eyes softening. “Remember how concerned he was for ‘Marinette’ when we fought Captain Hardrock? He wasn’t starstruck by ‘Ladybug’ at all, he just wanted to make sure ‘Marinette’ was safe. And all those compliments about how ‘amazing’ I am!” She giggled, and then her face grew serious. “Adrien says nice things about me all the time, but it doesn’t feel the same. He’s just being nice. And even Chat Noir is in love with Ladybug!” She exclaimed, burying her face in her hands. “We’re just friends, but I can’t help feeling a little jealous… of myself!”

She continued to ramble, trailing off when she ran out of steam. Tikki could only offer her a few words of reassurance about how Marinette was what made Ladybug so great, and the two continued on for some time before there wasn’t anything left to say.

The sun had started to set over Paris. Marinette and Tikki stayed on the balcony together for a little while, watching the sun hide behind the buildings.

“You should go finish your cookie. I think I want to spend some time alone.” Marinette gave Tikki a little kiss. “Thank you, Tikki.”

Tikki hesitated for a moment before flying back into Marinette’s room. Marinette stayed at the railing until the sun went down and the moon started to peek over the skyline, thinking about Adrien, Luka, and—

“ _Salut_ , Marinette.”

Marinette practically toppled over the railing. Whipping around, she found Chat Noir perched on the roof, a solemn expression on his face.

“H-h-h-how long have you been there?” She clutched at her chest, trying to quiet her rapid heart-rate.

“Not long,” he said casually. “I was just on patrol in the neighborhood and saw you up here, _brooding_.” He cracked a playful smile, though it didn’t quite reach his eyes. “I’m sorry to have startled you again.”

Marinette smirked. “I wasn’t _brooding_ , Chat, I just had a long day and needed some air… And _alone time_ ,” she hinted playfully. “But, I guess since you’re here, I wouldn’t mind the company.”

It was true that Marinette loved to spend time with Chat. He put her at ease in a way that only someone who has fought by your side for so long could. He probably knew her better than anyone, and they were so in sync when they were fighting that they might as well be the same person. She often wished that he knew she was Marinette, so they could share the weight of their secret together.

Chat hopped onto the railing next to Marinette. It felt almost exactly like the first time they had been here, sitting quietly and watching the moon rise. Adrien hadn’t been able to make it that day, either. Chat had been waiting for Ladybug all afternoon. She felt her heart pang as she recalled the look on his face and the tone of his voice, and how she tried to comfort him when it was her who caused his heartbreak.

“What is wrong, Chat?” She asked softly. She could tell he was upset about something, and she worried that it was Ladybug again.

He looked surprised. “I’m _feline_ fine, princess. Why do you ask?”

She shot him a look—a mix of irritation at his pun and disbelief. “We haven’t spent a lot of time together, but I can tell that something is wrong. You seem a little down.” _Besides_ , she thought, _we didn’t have patrol scheduled for tonight, meaning he’s probably out getting some air as Chat Noir._

He shrugged. “I had something really fun planned today, but I had to cancel. I’m worried all of my friends hate me now. This isn’t the first time this has happened, either, which makes me even more worried that they think I’m always blowing them off on purpose.” He looked at Marinette and smiled. “It’s not easy being a superhero, you know. Protecting Paris as a handsome masked crusader and saving damsels in distress is a full-time job.” His tone went from playful to solemn. “Sometimes, I wish there were two of me. That way, I could spend time with my friends.”

She sighed. _Oh, I know too well_ , she thought. “I’m sorry, I know how you feel. I-I-I mean, I wouldn’t know, but I think I understand, a little…” She stammered, trying not to give herself away. “My life gets pretty crazy sometimes, and I’m always forgetting plans and running late to class.” _Oh no, did I say too much_? She panicked. “B-because I have to help my parents with the bakery! And I’m always working on so many sewing projects! And babysitting!” She threw her arms over the railing, exasperated. And then she thought about Adrien, and suddenly she felt bad for being so upset.

“…I have a friend who is always missing things, too.” She glanced up at Chat, who was leaning towards her with a concerned expression on his face. She stood up and looked him in the eyes. “I was angry at him at first, but then I realized that I can’t be mad at him for things he can’t control. Especially since I’m always missing things, and he never seems angry at me,” She smiled. “I’m sure your friends understand, too.”

 

* * *

 

 

Adrien threw himself onto his bed and buried his face in his pillow. “I don’t understand, Plagg! My grades are great, and I know the answer to all of the questions Natalie asks me. I don’t need anymore tutoring, I’m sure my father was just trying to keep me from going out with my friends.” He sat up, hugging the pillow to his chest. “I bet they’re all angry at me for not being able to make another outing. I know they’re understanding when I have to cancel, but I feel terrible, and they probably feel terrible too.” He paused for a moment. “Especially… Especially Marinette. She prepared a whole lunch and everything!” He tossed the pillow down, nearly hitting Plagg.

“Hey! Watch it!” Plagg yelled, flying out of the way. “They all know how busy you are. Paris’s sweetheart and all. I’m sure they understand.”

Adrien didn’t find Plagg’s reassurance comforting. “I’ve never really had any friends before, and I’m worried I’m going to mess it up. They’re all so kind, and they all do so much for me. Remember when Nino stood up to my dad? He’s still not allowed back in the house,” He chuckled. “And Alya is so tough, and her blog is amazing. She knows so much about Ladybug. Not as much as me, of course. But a lot! And Marinette…” He sighed, and his eyes grew soft. “She’s so cool! She’s so good at video games, and she’s so creative, and she always cheers everyone up. She’s so funny! Some of the jokes she makes are hilarious. Remember when she shut the umbrella on herself when we first met? I bet she did that to make me feel better.” He laughed. “Her baking is amazing, she’s always making everyone sweets. And her dancing… What?”

Plagg was looking at Adrien with a sly expression on his face. “You really like Marinette, don’t you?”

Adrien looked away. “Yeah! She’s a great friend. You can tell she really cares.” His expression changed. “I bet she was really upset when I couldn’t make it today.”

He climbed out of his bed and walked over to the window. “I think I should go for some air… I need to clear my head. Plagg, _transformez-moi_!”

With that, Chat Noir was bounding across rooftops, carefully balancing on the tiles and throwing himself up into the air as the sun set in the distance. After some time spent absent-mindedly jumping across rooftops, the sun had gone down, and he found himself in the same place he had given Ladybug the rose. He thought he had come here to think about Ladybug, but really there was someone else he wanted to see right now. He looked out at the bakery, hoping to see Marinette on the balcony. To his delight, there she was, gazing out at the city. With two quick leaps he was standing behind her on the roof.

“ _Salut_ , Marinette.”

To his amusement, she jumped. “H-h-h-how long have you been there?” He watched her steady herself on the railing. Marinette was always easily startled.

“Not long,” he said, trying to sound casual. “I was just on patrol in the neighborhood and saw you up here, _brooding_.” He hoped the joke wasn’t too much. “I’m sorry to have startled you again.”

She invited him to stay, and he nervously hopped onto the railing next to her. It was just like the last time he has seen her. It reminded him of night with Ladybug, and how he had shown Marinette the date he had set up for them. He thought of how Marinette had probably worked as hard has he did that night preparing lunch for him and all of their friends earlier today, and he wondered if Marinette was angry at him. He couldn’t meet her eyes.

After a moment of silence, he heard Marinette quietly ask, “What is wrong, Chat?”

For a moment, this caught him by surprise. Then he remembered how empathetic Marinette could be. She was always the first to chase after their friends when they were upset. She had given him the lucky charm he carried every day, and spent countless hours making things for her friends. This was Marinette. “I’m _feline_ fine, princess. Why do you ask?”

She reacted exactly the way he had been hoping, shooting him a look of disgust at his bad pun. “We haven’t spent a lot of time together, but I can tell that something is wrong. You seem a little down.” She was now looking at him with concern, her big blue eyes wide and questioning. His heart skipped a beat. _I wonder if I should tell her. What if she suspects I’m Adrien? What if she really is angry? I guess this is the best way to find out. Okay, play it cool, you’re Chat Noir, you’re cool._

Everything spilled out at once. “I had something really fun planned today, but I had to cancel. I’m worried all of my friends hate me now. This isn’t the first time this has happened, either, which makes me even more worried that they think I’m always blowing them off on purpose.” He looked at her, searching for a reaction. “It’s not easy being a superhero, you know. Protecting Paris as a handsome masked crusader and saving damsels in distress is a full-time job. Sometimes, I wish there were two of me. That way, I could spend time with my friends.”

Marinette looked up at him, sadness in her eyes, and something else. Pity? He couldn’t place it. “I’m sorry, I know how you feel. I-I-I mean, I wouldn’t know, but I think I understand, a little…My life gets pretty crazy sometimes, and I’m always forgetting plans and running late to class b-because I have to help my parents with the bakery! And I’m always working on so many sewing projects! And babysitting!” He watched her throw her arms over the railing, tipping on her feet. He jumped forward to steady her instinctively and stopped himself. _She’s going to fall and kill herself_ , he worried to himself. She looked back at him.

“…I have a friend who is always missing things, too. I was angry at him at first, but then I realized that I can’t be mad at him for things he can’t control. Especially since I’m always missing things, and he never seems angry at me,” She beamed at him, her eyes crinkling. “I’m sure your friends understand, too.”

 _She’s talking about Adrien. She’s talking about me._ He felt his heartbeat quicken. He coughed. “Your friend sounds like a real piece of work,” he laughed.

She looked away and smiled, and he could swear he saw her face flush. “Oh, no, he’s actually really kind. He’s patient, and understanding, and he’s so smart. He’s busy a lot, but I know that he’s working hard, and that his dad keeps him inside all the time,” she said sadly. She looked at her hands for a moment before her eyes widened and they flew up to her mouth. “I’ve said too much! You hardly even know me.”

He was watching her, eyes wide, heart pounding in his chest. _Marinette really thinks highly of me… Well, Adrien me. I wonder what she thinks of Chat Noir?_

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” he laughed. “I hardly know you either, princess, but here we are.” _I do know you, though._ “There’s no harm in talking a little bit about ourselves. I might have a secret identity, but I’m still human.” He took her hand and kissed it playfully. “Just don’t fall for me, okay?”

She looked at him with a shocked expression and red cheeks, and then burst out laughing. “I’ll do my very best, Chaton.” She took her hand back and turned to look at the moon. “It’s getting late.”

He took that as his cue to get going. “Say no more, Marinette, I’ll be on my way.” He watched her turn and head back to the hatch as he perched on the railing, ready to spring off into the night.

“You know,” she said, stopping to look over her shoulder, a surprisingly sly expression on her face. “If either of us is going to fall for the other, it's going to be you.” She giggled, and with that, she was gone.

He was frozen on the railing, a blush creeping up to his ears. _Marinette is such a funny girl_ , he chuckled to himself, and he flew off into the sleepy city.


	2. Any Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette brings Adrien some cookies and gets Luka's phone number from Alya, and Chat pays her a nighttime visit with some treats. Some flirting, a lot of fluff, and some lucky charms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There really isn't a lot more to this chapter than "Marinette texts Luka and Chat comes over to hang out, mild antics ensue." This one... got away from me. I wrote the whole thing in one sitting. Anyways, enjoy! I promise the plot is going to get deeper soon, we are just establishing relationships, etc.
> 
> Edit: Holy moly there were so many typos in this even though I reread it like 4 times! I can't read!

Marinette thew herself down onto her bed with a groan, covering her face in embarrassment. 

 

“Why did I say that, Tikki?” She asked her kwami through her fingers. “He’s going to think I’m so weird. I was just messing with him!” She blushed, remembering her playful line. “I don’t know what came over me, I only occasionally flirt with him as Ladybug, and even then it’s just a response to his overbearing come-ons.” 

 

Tikki came up beside her. “He probably didn’t even think anything of it! He doesn’t even really know you, and he’s flirted with you every time he’s seen you.”

 

Marinette turned on her side, clutching a pillow. “Well, never mind that. Chat Noir seemed really troubled tonight. He reminded me so much of Adrien, worrying about his friends and everything. I didn’t think of how Chat must lead a busy life because of the akumas, too. It made me feel bad about how angry I was at Adrien for missing the picnic.” She turned to face her wall, where photos of Adrien and her other friends formed a collage. She reached out and touched his picture, admiring his soft smile. “I’m going to make sure Adrien doesn’t feel bad about missing the picnic, and I’ll make him more of those cookies and bring them to him. He must be worried about us being upset about him, just like Chat was.”

 

“That’s a great idea, Marinette!” Tikki curled up next to her on her pillow. “There isn’t anything your cookies can’t fix!”

 

“Mhmm…” Marinette sighed. As she fell asleep, she thought of Chat Noir’s visit and quietly hoped that he would come back to visit again.

 

He would.

 

* * *

 

Chat Noir climbed back into his room and de-transformed, immediately sprawling out on his bed.

 

Plagg wasted no time. “What was that all about?”

 

Adrien tried to feign innocence, burying his face in a pillow. “What was what all about?” He didn’t look at Plagg. 

 

“Visiting Marinette at night, chatting with her about your feelings, all while disguised as Chat Noir?” Plagg crossed his small arms and looked at him indignantly. “My powers shouldn’t be used to make house calls” 

 

“Oh come on Plagg, you know I give you extra cheese when I go out as Chat if there isn’t an akuma around.” Without looking up, he produced two pieces of cheese, which Plagg ate quickly.“Besides, I wasn’t making a _house call_ , I just happened to be in the area and thought I would stop by. Marinette is a good listener… and I also sort of wanted to know if she was angry at me,” Adrien said as he rolled over, facing away from Plagg.

 

Plagg practically flew into his face. “See! As your kwami, I always know your motives. You want to cozy up to Marinette, which is why you went out looking for her. Why don’t you just talk to her as Adrien? You two are friends, right?”

 

Adrien scoffed. “Yeah, right. You know I couldn’t do that. I don’t know what it is, but Marinette seems to be afraid of me. I make her nervous. Maybe because I’m ‘Paris’s sweetheart,’” He made air quotes with his fingers, rolling his eyes. “Or it’s the fact that I’m a newer student and she’s still not comfortable with me, but she seems so much calmer around Chat Noir than Adrien. Chat Noir is a mask, he must be so much easier for her to talk to.” He rolled back over, staring up at the ceiling. 

 

“Marinette likes Chat Noir more than Ladybug does…” Adrien regretted the words as soon as they were out of his mouth. “I mean, Ladybug says Chat is important to her as a partner and a friend, and we work in a team, but Marinette is softer. I don’t know how to explain it. Ladybug is so serious, and it’s serious and stressful work. Marinette is just a normal girl. I like how she is when she’s around Chat Noir.” 

 

Plagg sighed. “If you want to keep meeting with Marinette as _friends,_ I won’t stop you. But if something happens, I had nothing to do with it!” And with that, he flew into the laundry basket and climbed inside a dirty sock. 

 

Adrien chuckled. “Thanks, Plagg.” 

 

He laid awake for a while longer, thinking about Marinette. She had looked at him with wide, curious eyes that night, as if she was searching him for secrets. _I’ll have to be careful_ , he thought as he dozed off. _A girl like Marinette could easily break down my wall._

 

* * *

 

The next morning was completely normal. Marinette had slept past her alarm again, but was still able to make a new batch of cookies and make it to class as soon as the bell rang. She gave Adrien a shy smile as she walked past his desk, and he sheepishly waved up at her. As Marinette sat down, Alya whispered in her ear.

 

“What’s gotten into him?” She leaned in close. “He seems… well, he seems almost as awkward as you today,” she snickered.

 

“Shush, Alya, he seems perfectly fine to me.” She pulled out a small blue box with a pink ribbon on it to show Alya. “I’m going to give him some cookies, you know the ones I made yesterday with the hearts? I hope it will make him feel better about having to miss the picnic.” She slid the box back into her bag and placed it on the floor. 

 

Alya smiled proudly at Marinette. “You are too good for him, girl.” 

 

School continued on as it normally did. Marinette diligently took notes in between daydreaming about Adrien and nodding off at her desk as she usually did. At lunch she snickered with Alya about how Chloe had accidentally stepped in some gum and threatened to call her father on whole school if someone didn’t confess. When she failed to get any response from the other students, she huffed out of the courtyard with Sabrina chasing after her, her shoe making a wet sticky noise every other step.

 

It was only after the school day had ended and they were finished packing up their books that Marinette had gathered the courage to talk to Adrien. She practically ran into him outside the front doors of the school in an attempt to catch him before he left. 

 

“Adrien! Wait!” She panted. “I-I-I wanted to talk to you. About the picnic. I mean, about how you missed the picnic! I mean…” She cringed, her face scrunching at her poor word choice. “I mean, I brought you these,” She said, producing the ribboned box she had shown Alya. “I felt bad, that you had to miss the picnic because of your dad. I spent the whole morning making these. I mean, it was no big deal! I could make these cookies in my sleep! I-I just had some left over. Ah! They’re still good!” She waved her hands frantically, then smiled awkwardly. 

 

“I just wanted you to know that we all understand that your dad makes you take extra lessons and tutoring, a-a-and that we all missed you, but I-I—we—aren’t mad. I talked to a… friend last night that made me think of you… uh… and… yeah… cookies…” She shoved them into his hands with more force than she intended. “I h-hope you like them!” She was out of sight before he could say a word. 

 

* * *

 

Adrien, mouth open and eyes wide with surprise, stared down at the box in his hands. The friendshe had been talking to last night was him. Him as Chat Noir, anyways. He felt giddy, the idea that Chat Noir had such an influence on Marinette made him unreasonably happy. _So going to see her was a good idea after all,_ he thought. _She thinks of Chat Noir as a friend!_ Plagg, making sure the coast was clear, peered over his shoulder at the box. 

 

“Anything for me in there?” He asked, sniffing the air. 

 

“Not unless you like cookies, Plagg.” He smiled, gingerly putting the box into his bag. “Father won’t let me keep these if he finds out, so I’d better be careful.” He made his way down the steps and got into the car. The entire ride home, he thought about Marinette, and wondered how he would repay her. _I should text her a thank you,_ he thought. _And then I should pay her a visit._

 

* * *

 

Marinette breathed a sigh of relief when she made it to the safety of her room. Her parents had a million questions about why she was baking cookies so early in the morning, and who they were for, and why they had hearts on them. She mumbled an excuse about a class project, she made them for her friends, something-something, and then scurried up the ladder to her room. Sitting cross-legged on the ottoman, she texted Alya. 

 

**Marinette:** omg my parents will NOT stop asking me questions about the cookies, it’s driving me insane

 

**Alya >:) :** lol girl what did you expect, you were up at like 5 making them 

 

**Marinette:** the ones from yesterday were stale!!!! and he was so bummed he couldn’t make it yesterday that I thought it would be nice

 

**Alya >:) :** yeah ok, you thought it would be nice ;) with hearts and everything ;) and the little bow ;)

 

**Marinette:** shut up!!!!! anyway, why did you want me to text you when i got home? if it’s about you and Nino being the cutest couple ever pls spare me, I have been through so much today ;~;

 

**Alya >:) :** ha ha haa. I actually did you a huge solid and got you Luka’s cell number since ur actually hardcore crushing on him 

 

**Alya >:) :** I just had to ask Juleka, I told her I wanted to do another scoop on the band, so I’ll probably have to actually follow up on that :p

 

**Alya >:) :** who’s the best friend in the entire world? it’s okay, you can say it, it’s me ;)

 

_1 Attachment: Contact Luka Couffaine_

 

**Alya >:) :** anyways send him a text and let me know how it goes, I g2g Nino is waiting for me, have fuuuun ;)

 

Marinette stared down at her phone in stunned silence. After a moment she shouted, “Who does she think she is!” Tikki, clearly startled, flew over to see what was wrong. “Oh, sorry Tikki. Alya is just trying to set me up with Luka. I don’t like Luka _like that!_ We all know there’s only one boy for me.”

 

Still, she continued to stare at her phone a moment longer. “You know, maybe it would be a good idea if I thanked him for the pick again. I didn’t really get to thank him properly after the concert.”

 

Before Tikki could say a word, he saved his contact and opened a new message. 

 

**Marinette:** hey! this is Marinette! or Ma-ma-marinette lol. I got your number from Alya, I hope that’s not weird. I wanted to say thanks again for the pick, I actually made it into a necklace! and the concert was really cool, you guys are great :)

 

_Is that too weird? That’s normal right? This is what people usually say, right?_ She took a deep breath, hit send, and waited. She received a reply back almost immediately. 

 

**Luka:** hey Ma-ma-marinette :) I’ve actually been meaning to text you for a while. I got your number from Juleka, but I wasn’t really sure what to say

 

**Luka:** that’s so cool that you made the pick into a necklace! you’re amazing Marinette. do you think you could make one for me?

 

Marinette giggled, smiling sheepishly at his compliment. She tapped back a reply enthusiastically.

 

**Marinette:** of course!! they’re super easy to make, I’ll just need another pick. 

 

**Luka:** cool, when can I give you another one? I’d love to see you again, Marinette

 

She blushed at his last message and set her phone down to think about what to say next. As she did, her eyes wandered over to her desk, where Adrien’s lucky charm sat next to her computer. She felt a sudden heartache, just as she received another text. Expecting it to be Luka, she snatched up her phone and read it quickly.

 

**Adrien <3 :** Hey Marinette, I just wanted to thank you for the cookies. I didn’t get a chance to earlier because you seemed like you were in a hurry. I’m also really glad you aren’t mad at me for missing the picnic. You’re a great friend. (P.S. They were really good. :) )

 

Suddenly, Marinette was overwhelmed with her feelings for Adrien. Tears welled up and spilled over as she walked to her desk to pick up the lucky charm he had made her. “Tikki,” She said with pain in her voice. “This is all so much. It’s like, no matter what I do, I always feel bad. Adrien is so sweet, but he’s so busy, and I can hardly talk to him. I’ve gotten better, sure,” Tears continued to run down her face as she remembered their chaotic runaway from his crazy fans. “But he’s just nice to me because he sees how totally _awkward_ I am. Luka actually like, _likes_ me likes me, awkward and everything. He even thinks I’m brave.” She thought of how he made her feel during the music festival. He made her feel important, not only important, but more important than Ladybug. She wiped her tears with the palm of her hand, and put on the most serious look she could muster. “I should get to know Luka better. At least, in a friend way. We could probably talk about Jagged Stone and listen to music together. It would be cool.”

 

Tikki thought for a moment, wondering if she should support Marinette in her new interest in Luka. Adrien was Chat Noir after all, and even though Marinette didn’t know that, Chat Noir was in love with Ladybug. If Adrien could love Ladybug, he would have no problem loving Marinette, Tikki was sure of it. However, Adrien was making Marinette unhappy, whether she wanted to admit it or not, and Marinette deserved to be happy. 

 

“That’s a great idea, Marinette! Luka seems really great. When he finds out you designed the Jagged Stone cover, he’ll be blown away!” She giggled, snuggling into Marinette’s cheek. _She deserves to be happy right now, and Adrien can’t do that for her right now, no matter what Master Fu thinks_. 

 

“Right!” Marinette sat back down on the ottoman and typed out a response.

 

**Marinette:** are you free this Saturday? I have to get that pick from you, after all :)

 

As soon as she hit send, a quiet knocking on her window sent her flailing backwards onto the floor. Tikki quickly flew into the closest hiding place, out of sight. Marinette scrambled to right herself, peaking over the side of the ottoman. She let out a frustrated groan.

 

“Chat? Is that you?” She made her way over to the arched window and yanked it open. through gritted teeth she hissed, “What are you doing here?”

 

Chat Noir was perched on her windowsill like a stray who had come begging for food, only he was holding something in his clawed hands, a guilty smile planted on his face. It was a confectionary box, not unlike the ones they used in her bakery, only with the insignia of a place from all the way across town printed on it in gold letters. She recognized the insignia instantly. It belonged to a high-end bakery. 

 

“I thought I would bring you something, to thank you for last night. I was hoping…” He looked past her, into her room. “I was hoping we could share them? If you aren’t busy, that is.” He opened the box and held it out to her. “I would have bought them from your bakery, but this was way less complicated.”

 

Although she tried to hide it, she could feel a smile start to form on her lips. There were two beautiful and delicately iced cupcakes tucked neatly into the box. One of them was a vanilla cupcake, iced with a blue frosting and topped with a perfectly piped pink flower. The other was a chocolate cupcake with mint green frosting, which they had decorated with small fondant paw prints. She looked up at him with poorly constrained excitement. 

 

“I uh…” He stifled a laugh at the look on her face. “I had them specially made. You can’t say no to Paris’s favorite superhero,” He winked. “Oh! I paid for them of course. I would never take them for free.” 

 

She stared at him a moment longer, trying to decide if she could kick him out or not. It was late now, and she was in her pajamas. Though, he _did_ look kind of pitiful sitting on her window sill like a lost kitten. Finally, she gave in. “Alright, alright, you can come in. But you have to be quiet! My parents are sleeping.” She beckoned him in, closing the window behind him. 

 

He quickly made himself comfortable on the ottoman. He gave a low whistle, taking in her room. “This is a nice place you’ve got here. It’s very…” He thought for a moment. “Warm. It feels like home.” He opened the box and held it out to Marinette again. “Which one would you like?” 

 

Marinette, taken back by his description of her room, grabbed the mint cupcake without thinking. Before she could apologize and hand it back to him, Chat chuckled. “Good choice, princess.” He gingerly took the other cupcake out of the box and started carefully unwrapping it, observing the small pink flower on it’s top. “I would have brought plates, but I didn’t think that far ahead.” 

 

“Oh, it’s okay, I can clean up later,” She said, finally coming to her senses. She sat down next to him on the ottoman, careful to keep some distance between them. As she unwrapped her cupcake, she peered at him out of the corner of her eye. He was busy making sure he didn’t spill anything on his lap as he pulled the wrapper off the cupcake and placed it in the box. With one hand gripping the top of the cupcake, he tore the bottom off and placed it on the top, crushing the small flower and creating a cupcake-sandwich. 

 

Marinette burst out laughing. She laughed so hard she nearly dropped her cupcake, sending her even further into a fit of giggles. “What in the world are you doing to that poor cupcake, Chaton?” She looked at him again, eyes watering from laughter. He sat frozen, holding the smushed cupcake-sandwich in his hand and looking at her with bewilderment. This made her laugh harder. Part of Paris’s favorite superhero duet was sitting in her room with a smushed pink cupcake in his hands. It was way too much. 

 

He flushed bright red under his mask, so red he almost looked like Tikki. “This is the best way to eat it, I swear!” He nearly shouted. “Aren’t your parents bakers? You’ve never done this before? It keeps the frosting from going all over your face!” He was waving his cupcake around, half-laughing, half-shouting. 

 

Marinette collected herself enough to get a few words out. “You just… you just… you look so _funny!_ ” 

 

He smirked at her. “Well, _Marinette_ , confectionary princess, I’ll be the one laughing when you have frosting all over your face.” With mocking enthusiasm, he took a large bite out of his cupcake-sandwich. “Shee?” He spoke through a mouth full of cupcake. “No froshting on my fashe.”

 

When she had calmed down enough, Marinette took a bite out of her own cupcake. Sure enough, green frosting was everywhere, and a small fondant paw was stationed just at the tip of her nose. She looked at him, eyes wide with embarrassment. It was Chat’s turn to laugh. 

 

“I told you so!” He said through fits of laughter. “You have a paw on your nose! My idea is clearly genius.”

 

She shot him a pointed look and reached up to wipe her nose with her hand, but Chat stopped her. “Wait! I’ll get it, you dont want to get your fingers dirty.” As he said that, he scooted closer to her, their legs touching. With his free hand, he carefully wiped the frosting off her nose. 

 

Marinette could feel the heat radiating off of him. He was inches away from her, his green eyes piercing from behind his mask. She was used to being this close to him, and yet as Marinette, she felt oddly vulnerable. His hand lingered by her face for a moment, as though they were both suspended in time. He smiled at her; a sly, yet incredibly warm smile. How could eyes so sharp and daring be so warm?

 

He pulled back, popping his finger in his mouth. “Mmm, I should have taken the mint one, it’s good. Maybe we should share?” 

 

She sat in stunned silence, half eaten cupcake sitting in her hands. _What in the world?_ Her heart was racing. _What in the world?_

 

“Ooh, what is that?” Chat chirped, bringing Marinette to her senses. He was looking at the lucky charm Adrien had given her, still sitting on her desk.

 

“Oh! That!” She was flustered by his sudden interest in it. “It’s a charm my… friend made for me. I had a lucky charm, but I have it to him when we were playing video games together, you know, to help him win.” She smiled at the memory, recalling the warmth of his hand as she gave it to him. “He made me one in return.” She placed her cupcake down in the box and went to her desk to pick up the charm. “Honestly, it’s probably luckier than the one I gave him.” 

 

Chat’s eyes were wide with interest. “Do you think you could make me one?” He asked, looking up at her. “A black cat could always use some good luck.” 

 

Marinette laughed. “Yeah, sure. I could make one now if you want.” She walked over to the small drawers on her desk and started to pull out beads and strings. “My maman told me about lucky charms when I was little, and I was so excited about them, I decided to make my own,” She explained without turning around. “I wasn’t sure it would work, honestly, but I had it for so long, and it seemed to work pretty well.” She turned back to him, holding a tray of beads in her hand and some red string. Carefully, she went through the process of putting together the charm. 

 

Chat came closer and stood by her as she made it. “I found this bead,” She explained, holding up a small green cat. “It’s not actually jade, but it’s all I have. I thought a green cat would be perfect for you.” She finished the charm, handing it to him with a large grin on her face. 

 

Chat Noir, superhero of Paris, looked like he might start crying right there in her room. He lifted it up, inspecting it from all angles, looking as though he might burst into tears of joy any second. On either side of the small green cat were two purple beads, followed by two red beads. 

 

“More red,” Marinette explained, “For extra luck.” 

 

He tucked the charm carefully into his suit, and with a giant smile plastered on his face, Chat Noir scooped Marinette up into a hug. “Thank you,” He muttered into her hair. “I’m going to bring this everywhere, princess.”

 

Marinette, shocked by his sudden closeness, stood there in his arms in stunned silence. Finally, she returned his hug, burying her face into the leather of his suit. “I’m glad you like it,” She mumbled. She had been held by Chat on countless occasions, both as Ladybug and Marinette. But this time, there was something different. She had always felt safe in his arms, but tonight she felt as though she never wanted to leave them. His embrace was warm, both strong and gentle, as though he was worried he would break her if he held her too tight. They stayed like this for a moment, until Marinette’s phone went off. They both snapped back to reality. Chat let her go quickly and backed away slightly, looking a mix of sheepish and embarrassed. Marinette reached over and grabbed her phone off her desk. 

 

**Luka:** that sounds great, Marinette. let’s make plans for Saturday. I can’t wait to see you

 

_I can’t wait to see you_ , she thought. _He can’t wait to see me!_ She smiled, her face flushing. She started to type back a reply.

 

Chat cleared his throat. Suddenly, his voice was civil, almost cold. “Well, I guess I should get going. It’s getting late, and you’re a student, right? You should get to bed. You can keep the cupcakes, or what’s left of them.” He turned to leave without looking at her.

 

“Wait! Chat!” She grabbed his wrist as he made his way past her. Her phone clattered to the floor. 

 

He looked back at her, surprise on his face. “What is it?” His tone was warmer than before, but just barely. 

 

She hesitated, looking him in the eyes. She didn’t know what to say. She wanted to thank him for everything he did for her tonight. For cheering her up, for checking in on her. She couldn’t find the words. 

 

“Thanks for the cupcakes, Chaton.”

 

He smiled sweetly. “Any time, princess.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooo babey things are starting to get real. Chat is obviously jealous of Luka, even though he doesn't even know that's who she's texting. 
> 
> I'll explain why Chat wants a lucky charm of his own in the next chapter, when I tell part of it from Chat's POV. 
> 
> Some actual notes: 
> 
> -I assumed Marinette's original lucky charm was based off a Feng Shui lucky charm, I used some simple color symbolism for Chat's. The red is obviously good luck, and the purple symbolizes love ;)
> 
> -There WILL be lukanette in the next chapter!!! Marinette deserves to be loved and respected by like, a normal boy who will take good care of her. I love lukanette so there will be plenty of that.
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


	3. The Sound of Sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat visits Marinette with cupcakes and realized how cute she is, but then he realizes what visiting Marinette as Chat Noir could entail. Marinette hangs out with Luka (it's totally a date), and she realized how cute Luka is. They're all in love with each other, someone please help them. Marinette gets the love and respect she deserves. It's cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This chapter has some Lukanette involved. Like, a good amount of Lukanette (it's what she deserves). Chat is an angst boi and he just wants love. I'm really excited because I think it's finally starting to pick up some speed! Enjoy!

Adrien had decided on cupcakes. The cookies Marinette had made for him and their friends were delicious: perfectly soft, slightly crunchy on the bottom, and incredibly sweet. He debated, for a moment, picking up sweets from her parent’s bakery. He thought it might be a thoughtful gesture, and it would leave her wondering—out of all the people that had been in their shop that day, which one was Chat Noir? The idea of Marinette trying to puzzle out his identity made Adrien chuckle to himself. The amazing Chat Noir had been in _her_ bakery that afternoon ordering confectionaries just like everyone else. However, he decided that it was way too risky, and settled on a high-end place across town, away from where both of them lived. 

 

As the sun slipped down over the quaint buildings and narrow streets, Adrien sat at a small table in the bakery, sipping tea and waiting for their custom cupcakes to be made. As he waited, he wondered what he should text her. A simple thank you would probably be fine, telling her how good they were, and what a good friend she was. As Adrien, he didn’t really know exactly what to say to Marinette to let her know how much he appreciated her. She had been up all morning making the remaking the cookies for him; they were way too fresh to be from yesterday. He wondered if she had felt bad for him. He typed out a message and sent it, putting his phone away.

 

He wanted her to care about Chat Noir. He wanted her to care about the real him, the person he felt most comfortable being. He worried that Marinette was caught up in the model persona he had created to appease his father, just like everyone else. Even though Ladybug didn’t love him romantically, she loved the real him as a partner and a friend. He wondered if Marinette could do the same. 

 

When the cupcakes were finished it had gotten dark outside. He waited for a little while before sneaking off to a dark alley to transform, and made his way to Marinette’s house. He peeked inside, making sure Marinette was actually inside. Carefully balancing the box in one hand, he tapped on the window.

 

He heard a loud thud from inside, and then a groan.

 

“Chat? Is that you?” _Oh no,_ he thought. _She’s pissed._

 

The window flew open, and there stood a pajama-clad Marinette with her hands on her hips, glaring at him. “What are you doing here?” She hissed. 

 

He gulped, looking past her into her room, wondering if he should climb inside before she could shut the window in his face. “I thought I would bring you something, to thank you for last night. I was hoping… I was hoping we could share them? If you aren’t busy, that is.” He held them out tentatively. She looked at the box, eyes wide. “I would have bought them from your bakery, but this was way less complicated.” _I really wanted to, though._

 

He watched her expression change from anger, then to surprise, and finally it settled on poorly constrained excitement. _She’s trying so hard to hide how much she loves them, that’s so cute._ He had to stifle a laugh. 

 

“I uh… I had them specially made. You can’t say no to Paris’s favorite superhero. Oh!” He realized how that might sound, and scrambled to correct himself. “I paid for them of course. I would never take them for free.”

 

She could see her debating whether or not to kick him out, her gaze moving between him and the box. He put on the best lost-kitten face he could muster. Finally, she caved. “Alright, alright, you can come in.” _No one can resist my charm,_ he thought.

 

Delighted, he took the box back and slipped past her. “But you have to be quiet! My parents are sleeping.” 

 

He scanned her room quickly and sat down on the ottoman. He loved Marinette’s room. It had a distinctly warm feeling, and you could smell the fumes of the bakery from downstairs well after they had closed for the night. Pictures of her friends were pasted on the walls, as well as cutouts from fashion magazines. Portfolios leaned against the back wall, and a string of paper kites twisted around the support beam and up along the loft where he bed was. _This has to be the most inviting room in all of Paris._

 

“This is a nice place you’ve got here. It’s very…” He thought of a million things to say about it. “Warm. It feels like home.” He awkwardly changed the subject. “Which one would you like?”

 

He had originally meant to give her the Marinette-themed one, and had expected her to choose it. To his surprise, she grabbed the Chat-Noir-themed one. The gesture made his heart swell. “Good choice, princess.” He tried to hide his giddiness by focusing on his own Marinette-cupcake. “I would have brought plates, but I didn’t think that far ahead.”

 

“Oh, it’s okay, I can clean up later.” She took a seat next to him on the ottoman. He could feel her eyes on him as he absent-mindedly tore the cupcake apart and put it back together. 

 

Her loud laughter startled him. Turning quickly to look at her, he realized that she was laughing at _him_. He watched her in stunned silence as she laughed so hard she nearly dropped her own cupcake. Her face was red and there were tears in her eyes as she looked back at him. _She’s so cute,_ he found himself thinking.

 

“What in the world are you doing to that poor cupcake, Chaton?” She started to laughed again, harder this time. He blushed, looking at his smushed cupcake and then back at her. He pretended to be shocked at her ignorance. “This is the best way to eat it, I swear! Aren’t your parent’s bakers? You’ve never done this before?” He started to laugh himself, and soon they were both reduced to giggles. “It keeps the frosting from going all over your face!” He shouted in mock-anger. 

 

“You just…” she wiped a tear of her cheek. She looked at him with the goofiest expression he had ever seen. “You just… you look so funny!” 

 

She was way too cute, her eyes glistening with tears from laughing too hard, carefully holding a Chat-themed cupcake in her small hands. _Ladybug might be beautiful, but Marinette is adorable,_ he thought. _She might be the cutest girl in Paris. Marinette, the confectionary princess._

 

He mockingly took a large bite out of his cupcake, making a show of how easy it was. She bit into her own cupcake with enthusiasm, and looked at him with wide eyes, frosting all over her face. One little paw sat on the tip of her nose. She shot him a death-glare when he laughed at her and went to wipe it off with her fingers. 

 

“Wait, I’ll get it, you don’t want to get your fingers dirty.” Without thinking, he scooted right up next to her and leaned in, carefully taking the frosting from off her nose. He looked at her face, her eyes wide. _Those eyes._ They were easily the bluest eyes he had ever seen. They seemed to be miles deep, and were full of love, both for her parents and her friends. Blue enough and deep enough to rival Ladybug’s. 

 

He suddenly realized how long he had been staring at her with his hand suspended by her cheek, his face inches away from hers. He sat back immediately, embarrassed. He tried to play it cool, eating the frosting off his finger and announcing how good the mint cupcake was. 

 

As he did, his eyes caught sight of the lucky charm sitting on her desk. _His_ lucky charm, the one that he had made her. His mind raced for a moment. Something inside him stirred. He wanted her to make _him_ one, as Chat Noir. He feigned curiosity. 

 

“Ooh, what is that?” He asked, trying to look innocent. 

 

He felt jealousy bubble up in his chest as she recounted the story of how she had given her “friend” a lucky charm. He wondered in silence as he watched her pick up the charm and smile at it warmly, _how could someone be so jealous of themselves?_

 

“Do you think you could make me one?” Although his curiosity was fake, his enthusiasm about the charm was genuine. “A black cat could always use some good luck.”

 

Marinette laughed, her voice as sweet as a bell chime. She got to work, and he watched her back as she pulled out beads and string. Curious as to what beads she was using, he got up and stepped closer. “I found this bead,” she said, holding up a small green cat. His heart skipped a beat. “It’s not actually jade, but it’s all I have. I thought a green cat would be perfect for you.” She finished the charm, holding it up to him. Her eyes sparkled.

 

He was overwhelmed with joy as he took the charm out of her hand, holding it up to look at it. The green cat was slightly transparent, glowing a little in the light. It really was _purrfect_.

 

“More red,” she said. “For extra luck.”

 

Chat didn’t know what to say. The small green cat, the extra beads, the way she had carefully tied the knots. She _did_ care about Chat Noir, his real self, not just his persona. He felt it in the way that she looked at him, and the care that she took when she spoke to him. She was firm and straightforward, but sometimes she looked at him softly, the same way she looked at her friends and family, and the same way she looked at Adrien.

 

He scooped her up into a hug, lifting her out of her chair. “Thank you,” he muttered, nuzzling into her hair. “I’m going to bring this everywhere, princess.” She smelled like bread and sweets, her small body warm in his arms. He held her as tight as he possibly could allow himself. 

 

He thought of every time he had held her as Chat Noir: the first time, when the two of them tried to stop the Evillustrator, both times he had saved her from an akuma attack, and the first time they had met on her balcony. He thought of when he asked her about Chat Noir at her locker. _What did you think of him, Chat Noir?_

 

Marinette’s phone went off, and Chat snapped back to reality. Letting her go, he couldn’t help but feel embarrassed. He had held Marinette before, but this time was different. He watched her as she checked the message on her phone…

 

…And felt so guilty when she looked so _happy._

 

For some reason, watching her smile and laugh at whatever message she got on her phone reminded him that she was a normal girl. Chat remembered that he was a superhero, and he had a duty as Chat Noir to protect her. He lived a dangerous life, and anyone who was associated with him as Chat Noir could be in serious danger. Marinette was better off spending time with her normal friends, and worrying about normal teen things, rather than being dragged into his crazy life. 

 

He couldn’t stay there any longer. He had a lot to think about. He said goodbye without looking at her. As he turned to go, he was surprised to feel Marinette’s small hand grab his wrist, tugging him backwards. “Wait, Chat!” He heard her phone fall to the floor, and when he looked back at her, the look in her eyes was enough to freeze him where he stood; she looked like she might cry. 

 

He softened. “What is it?” 

 

She stood for a moment, then let his arm fall. “Thanks for the cupcakes, Chaton.” 

 

His heart fluttered. “Any time, princess.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

Chat couldn’t go home just yet. Instead, he jumped around Paris well into the night, thinking. He wanted to spend time with Marinette; they had bonded now, and she was the first normal person to really connect with him as Chat Noir. Sure, he and Ladybug had an unbreakable connection, and he loved her so much, but she saw him as a partner. They had important work to do, and there wasn’t much time to talk about how they felt. Besides, he had always known Marinette was trustworthy. If anyone could accept him as Chat Noir, it was her. 

 

He jumped through his window and de-transformed. He grabbed some cheese for his tired kwami and sat on his bed, still lost in thought. 

 

“I don’t know if it’s okay to keep seeing Marinette, Plagg.”

 

Plagg had already eaten the entire piece of cheese. He handed him a second one. “Yeah, you left in a real hurry. Are you finally coming to your senses about hanging around a normal girl as a superhero? She’s not Ladybug, you know.” He almost laughed; it was so hard to keep such a good secret. 

 

“I _know_ she’s not Ladybug, Plagg, there’s no way it could be her. Although, I wouldn’t mind…” Adrien trailed off, looking down at his feet. He shook the thought out of his head. “Spending time with her might be dangerous… What if someone sees us? What if Hawkmoth finds out, and uses her as bait?” He shuddered at the thought of it. “I know she’s strong, but there’s no way she could protect herself against him.” 

 

He laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling. “I think… I think I’m going to have to keep my distance, for now. For her sake.” 

 

* * *

 

It had been a while since Chat had stopped by. Five days, to be exact. Not that Marinette was counting. 

 

She had been texting Luka every day, chatting about music and school, and her strange nighttime meetings had started to feel like dreams. The only thing that convinced her they were real was her conversation with her kwami. After Chat had left, Marinette had spoken to Tikki about it. 

 

“You have to be careful, Marinette. It’s not safe to hang out with Chat Noir in your room, what if he suspects something?” 

 

“It’s fine, Tikki, I can be careful. Next time I see him, we can talk about a way he can alert me before he shows up so you can hide. I’ll tell him I need a warning so my parents won’t see him. Can’t his baton take outside calls or something?” She joked, but Tikki was still worried.

 

“Just be really careful, Marinette. It might be dangerous if he finds out you’re Ladybug.” 

 

Marinette promised to be careful. She hid the fact that she was Ladybug from everyone, even Alya, and she had a whole blog dedicated to finding out information about her.

 

“It’s not a date, Alya, I’m just hanging out with him,” she insisted, pinning the phone between her chin and her shoulder as she struggled to tie her hair up in a bun. “We’re just going to listen to some music and chill. As friends. Now come on, I need you to help me figure out what to wear, I have to leave soon.” 

 

Alya wouldn’t give in. “The red overalls-dress thing with the black T-shirt. You know, the one with the little frilly things on the sleeves? Keep it casual, since it is a first date, after all. Just admit that you like him!” 

 

Marinette studied herself in the mirror for a moment, then pulled the bun out and started to fasten her hair into her usual pigtails. She pretended she didn’t hear Alya. “Red beret or no?” 

 

Alya laughed. “Beret, for sure. Stop avoiding the truth.” 

 

Marinette pulled out a red overall dress, a black t-shirt, and a red beret. Putting Alya on speaker-phone, she dressed with practiced speed. “I mean,” She paused to pull the shirt on. “Even if I did like him,” she paused again, fastening the straps of her dress and pulling on her socks. “I still really like Adrien.” Finally, she put on the boots and the beret, admiring herself in the mirror. “But I know that Adrien is so busy, he probably doesn’t even have time to think about me. Oh, I almost forgot.” She grabbed the necklace she had made out of the pick Luka gave her and put it on. “Perfect.” 

 

“Just give him a chance, see where it goes. There’s no harm in getting to know him, he seems really cool. A total future rockstar. He’s like, gonna be the next Jagged Stone.” Alya swooned mockingly, giggling. “Seriously though! He’s totally into you.”

 

Marinette sighed. “You’re right, he’s super cool. Did you see the way he looked at me at the concert?” She blushed thinking about it. “He’s so dreamy.” 

 

“Yeah, yeah, now go! Or you’re going to be late!” 

 

She looked at the time and gasped. “Oh no! I gotta go! Thanks Alya, I’ll text you everything!” She hung up and hurried downstairs. Luka had texted her the location of the boat on that day. They were somewhere near the Pont des Arts. _Probably docked illegally,_ she chuckled to herself. She made it to the boat just on time, spotting Luka on deck, casually playing his guitar. He had replaced his short-sleeved jacked with a longer-sleeved denim coat, decorated with pins and patches. She felt a flutter in her chest when she saw him. _He’s so cute, oh my god._

 

“ _Salut_ , Marinette,” he said in his soft voice. He peered up at her and motioned for her to come aboard. He looked her over and gave her a small, almost shy smile. “You look amazing. Red really suits you.” 

 

“Hey, Luka. Oh, uh, thank you! Alya helped me pick out this outfit. Usually I would go with pink, but she insisted red was better. Like, more rock-and-roll, to match the necklace.” She nervously adjusted the beret, laughing. “So, uh, is your mother around?” 

 

“Nope, she and Juleka went out to run some errands. They probably won’t be back until later.” He stood up, taking his guitar. He held out a hand. “Shall we?” 

 

Marinette blushed a red as deep as her dress. She took his hand, and he led her downstairs to where they had first met. “I keep all of my music and my speakers down here,” he explained. He went over to his collection of CDs, pulling one off the shelf. He shot Marinette a playful look. “Do you recognize this one?”

 

She took it out of his hand. It was the album she designed for Jagged Stone, _Rock Giant._ Seeing it made her flustered. “Oh, uh, it’s, um, it’s that one. Me did it—I mean I did it.”

 

He gave a soft chuckle, taking it out of her hand. “That’s right, you designed this one, didn’t you? Juleka came home raving about how one of her friends was designing a cover for him.” Marinette tried to imagine soft-spoken Juleka _raving_ about something. “The sticker was a great touch.” He popped the CD case open and stuck it in the player. “Normally,” he said, fiddling with the dials. “I would play this a lot louder, but I want to be able to hear you talk.” He sat down on his bed, patting the space next to him. He picked up his guitar and played along effortlessly, his hands moving quickly on the strings. Marinette listened quietly and watched him, in awe at his talent.

 

The first song ended, and he stopped playing. “You know, you’re incredible Marinette.” He was quiet for a moment, listening to the music. “I want to get to know you better… The _real_ you. It’s cool you designed Jagged Stone’s album over, and you were so brave when my mom was akumatized.” He frowned a little at the memory. It’s never easy to see someone you love get akumatized. “You’re really one-of-a-kind.” 

 

Marinette smiled, looking away. “It really was nothing special, I just acted on instinct.” Her hand went up to the necklace, mindlessly playing with it. Luka noticed it, his eyes lighting up. 

 

“That reminds me!” He went over to his board of picks and took one down. “You promised you would make me one of your cool necklaces, remember?” He took her hand, placed the pick in it, and closed her fingers around it. “Besides, this gives me an excuse to see you again.” His hands lingered on hers, and he chuckled at the surprised look on her face. They sat together for a while, listening to the album for a while in comfortable silence. 

 

“When did you start playing guitar?” Marinette asked. “I mean, you must have been pretty young, right?” 

 

In response to her question, Luka picked his guitar back up and plucked a few notes while he thought about how to reply. “I started playing as early as I can remember.” He didn’t look up at her. “My mom and my dad played in a band together, and they toured a lot. We traveled with them everywhere, Juleka and I. Things were pretty good then. My dad taught me how to play guitar, and we would spend hours together as he helped me work out the chords.” He frowned. “He… He left my mom. They had some kind of fight about the band. I think they had different visions about where it was going, or something. My mom was really upset about it for so long afterwards. Juleka, too. We don’t really talk about it anymore.” He gave her a soft smile, looking a little embarrassed. “Sorry, I might have said too much.”

 

Marinette reflexively put her hand on his, giving it a gentle squeeze. “It’s okay Luka. I’m so sorry, that must have been so hard.” 

 

He turned his hand over to hold hers. “It’s okay now. Music has always been there for the three of us. It really helped me process what I was feeling, and I learned how to express myself through my guitar. I even learned how to play other people’s feelings.” He gave her hand a squeeze back. Marinette recalled the song he had played the day they met. It had been exactly what she needed to hear. 

 

“Juleka had a really hard time processing what she was going through, but she made a lot of great friends, including you.” He reached up to tuck a loose strand of her hair behind her ear, his hand lingering. “I’m really glad that she met you and the others after we settled down in Paris. She’s come a really long way since. Thank you, Marinette. You’re a wonderful person.” 

 

Marinette felt like her face was on fire. She looked at him with an embarrassed smile, unsure of what to say. He looked like he might lean in and…

 

“We should go watch the sunset! On deck!” She said, a little louder than she had meant to. She had panicked. 

 

Luka laughed. “That’s a great idea. It looks amazing from here.” He swung his guitar onto his back and took her hand, leading her above deck again.

 

He was right. The sunset was beautiful over the Pont des Arts, and from the boat they could see the lights around the seine start to turn on as it grew dark. She had seen the sunset from the Pont des Arts a million times before, but from Luka’s boat, it looked especially magical. The streetlights glittered, and it was as if the world had turned shades of orange and purple. 

 

“Wow!” Marinette exclaimed, leaning over the railing of the boat. “It’s beautiful, Luka!” She turned to look at him, eyes glittering. 

 

Luka smiled wide at her, and in the orange glow of the sunset, he swung his guitar around and immediately started to play. 

 

Marinette couldn’t explain the way that she felt in that moment. The music he played was exactly the way the sunset looked, and she was filled with joy and warmth. She laughed, bright and bubbling, and when he was finished, she grabbed both of his hands in hers. 

 

“That was amazing! You played just like the sunset. It was so beautiful, I’ve never heard anything like it.” She beamed up at him, still giddy from the music. 

 

Without a word, he bent down and kissed her forehead lightly. With his face inches from hers, he spoke softly. “Thank you.” 

 

It was too much for Marinette. She nearly melted on the spot. “No problem,” she managed to squeak out. “I should be thanking you.” 

 

Suddenly, a cold wind blew through the seine. The sun had gone down, and it had gotten chilly out. Marinette shivered. 

 

“Oh, are you cold? Can you hold this for a moment?” Luka handed Marinette his guitar and immediately took off his jacked and put it around her shoulders. “You should have brought a jacket, it’s starting to get cold outside.” He looked at her, wearing his jacket and holding his guitar. Helaughed, putting his arm around her shoulder. “You look just like a rockstar now, Mari.” 

 

She looked at him in a daze, not really sure if she could believe what was happening. 

 

Or really, she didn’t have time to process everything that had happened before she heard a piercing scream in the distance. The two of them turned to see what was happening just as a giant hand made of vines crushed a car on a nearby street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I had to struggle a little with the layout of Paris, and I'm not really sure what the rules are about docking your boat in the seine, not that the Couffaines would like, care. Also I'm just going to assume that Luka and Marinette have seen each other around school and that they aren't moving too fast (I'm pretty sure Luka is actually super flirty and a big sweetheart and is already totally in love with Marinette). The next chapter is gonna have an akuma and a lot of terrible puns, plus bi Chat Noir, so get ready babey!


	4. Paris at Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are some very important realizations...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while!! I just recently went through a breakup, so romance is not really at the top of my list right now! I'm back though, and things are getting really good... ;) (P.S. Chat/Adrien is legit seriously attracted to Luka)

Marinette ran off of the boat before Luka could react. “What are you doing? It’s not safe!” He shouted after her. 

 

She pretended that she couldn’t hear him over the sound of the akuma crushing cars near the Pont des Arts. _I have to find a place to transform, and fast._

 

Luka ran after her, calling out her name, but was stopped by a giant, flowering vine that landed in front of him. The plant monster let out a horrifying laugh as it lifted Luka off of the ground. 

 

“I am Rhododendrus! Everyone in Paris will love my flowers! Even you, young man! With that hair, you could make a beautiful bunch of forget-me-nots!” The plant akuma cackled. It looked as though it was made entirely of vines, its face a contorted jumble of flowers, it’s legs made out of giant tree trunks. In its other arm it held a pair of garden sheers. Luka struggled to get free, kicking his legs furiously. 

 

A baton came flying out of the air, slicing the vine that held Luka. As he fell to the ground, a blur of black whisked him out of the air, landing safely on the ground below.

 

“I heard down the _grapevine_ that you could use a little help,” Chat Noir mused, letting Luka down. “I can tell this one is going to be a real _thorn in my side._ ” He smirked at his own pun and looked Luka, recognition lighting up in his eyes. “Hey, don’t I know you from somewhere? You’re the guitar player from the boat, right?” He got down on one knee and kissed Luka’s hand, smirking up at him. “I can always spot a fellow musician, though I’m more of a piano-man, myself. Pleased to officially make your acquaintance.”Before Luka could react, Chat was scooping him up in his arms and hopping away. “We’ve got to get you somewhere safe.”

 

Chat let Luka down a few blocks away. “You’ll be safe here. Now, I’ve got some _weeding_ to do. Don’t worry, handsome, Paris’s favorite superhero is on the case.” He readied himself to jump, but before he could get off the ground, Luka grabbed his arm. 

 

“Wait! I was with a girl, but she ran off. She was probably scared and went somewhere to hide, but I was captured by the akuma before I could catch up to her. I’m worried that she’s hurt or something. Her name is Marinette, she’s about this tall, with black pigtails and blue eyes. Do you think you could find her?”

 

Chat stood for a moment. He wondered briefly about why Marinette was hanging out with Luka alone; maybe it was a date? The thought made his heart squeeze painfully. “Uh… Well… I will keep an eye out for her, but the sooner Ladybug and I defeat the akuma, the sooner she and everyone else will be safe.” He shot him a playful smile. “Don’t worry, Romeo, Juliet is probably fine.” He bounced away, leaving Luka blushing and confused behind him. 

 

Landing on a streetlight on the Pont des Arts, Chat surveyed the scene at the end of the bridge. He watched as Rhododendrus sprayed a citizen with pollen, turning them into a giant flower. 

 

_Marinette would be bluebells,_ he thought absently, _and Ladybug would be a rose._

 

He swung into action, spinning his baton wildly, landing a blow on Rhododendrus square on the head. Although he cut through the vines, they regrew at a rapid rate. “I’m going to need a professional landscaper for this one,” he grunted, landing beside it. He tried to dodge the oncoming vines, but he was too slow. The akuma swept Chat Noir off his feet, holding him firmly in a grasp of vines. 

 

“What kind of flower should I make you, Chat Noir? Maybe a pansy?” Rhododendrus cackled. 

 

“A _pansy?_ ” I’ll have you know, I’m incredibly brave. Like, a little _too_ brave. Ask Ladybug.” Chat struggled against the vines. 

 

Ladybug’s yoyo flew out of thin air, wrapping around the vines that held Chat. With a swift tug, the string sliced the vines apart in one clean motion. Chat fell onto his face, looking up angrily.

 

“I think he would make a better _cat’s meow,_ don’t you, Chat?” She giggled, landing gracefully beside him. Rhododendrus was not pleased. 

 

“Fair Ladybug, although you are a friend to plants, you are no friend of mine! I shall take your Miraculous, and then all of Paris will be my garden!” The akuma snapped it’s garden sheers menacingly at Ladybug and Chat Noir, nearly cutting them both in half. 

 

“His akuma has to be in those garden sheers. Let’s get to it before Paris becomes a flower shop.” Ladybug readied herself. 

 

The two of them fought the akuma for some time, well after the sun had set over their city. The two heroes led the plant monster away from the seine, trying to isolate it. Ladybug used her Lucky Charm to create her own pair of garden shears, and slowly clipped away at the monster. They managed to use the lack of sunlight and water to their advantage, shrinking the akuma down to the size of a bush before destroying the garden sheers with Chat’s Cataclysm.

 

When everything was back to normal, and Ladybug had consoled the poor flower shop owner who had been akumatized, the two had a moment to chat before they needed to hurry off to de-transform. 

 

“That poor man, I can’t believe that flower shop closed. That’s where I bought your rose. I thought it looked just like you.” Chat winked at Ladybug, giving her a flirty smile. “The fairest rose in all of Paris.”

 

Ladybug laughed. “You’re a real charmer, Chat. How many other beautiful girls have you bought flowers for?” 

 

Chat blushed. “Well, just you, my lady. I wouldn’t by flowers for anyone but you.” He played with his tail in his hands. It was difficult to look her in the eyes. 

 

She blushed. “W-well… I’ve got to get going Chat. I’ll see you on patrol!” With that, she swung away before he could make another remark.

 

He sighed wistfully. He felt different today. Ladybug was still beautiful, sure, but he felt fine with the idea that she didn’t return his feelings. Besides…

 

Suddenly, he remembered what Luka had said about Marinette running off. _Wait, I should go make sure she’s okay. Oh! I’m going to de-transform._

 

Chat ran and hid behind a bush, catching Plagg in his hands as he changed back into Adrien. Plagg groaned. 

 

“You’re not going to make me turn you into Chat Noir again, are you?” He mumbled, closing his eyes. 

 

“Come on Plagg, I need to make sure Marinette is okay. She ran off on her own, who knows where she is now. I’ll just stop by her house quickly, I won’t go in or anything.” 

 

“Fine, but you owe me extra cheese. The good kind, too.” 

 

* * *

 

Chat was back, bounding across buildings towards the bakery. He perched on a building on the other side of the street, watching her house carefully. _I don’t see her anywhere… Maybe a quick peak through the window?_ He gracefully climbed down from his perch so he was level with the glowing bakery windows. Looking inside, he saw Marinette talking with her parents. _Phew, she’s fine, nothing to worry about._ Relief washed over him. He wanted so badly to go in and talk to her, to let her know that he was there to make sure that she was alright, maybe even hug her…

 

_No, no. You can’t you have to be careful._ He fought with himself for a moment before deciding to leave. _If you spend too much time with her, you’ll be in danger._

 

Just as Chat was about to jump away, he spotted movement out of the corner of his eye. It was Luka, running towards the bakery, hair disheveled and cheeks flushed, his guitar banging against his back with every step. Chat’s heart skipped a beat. _He came to check on her, too._ Luka threw the bakery door open, shouting Marinette’s name. Curious, Chat moved a little closer to listen to what they were saying. 

 

Luka was panting as he spoke, is back facing Chat. “Marinette! I was looking everywhere for you! You scared me when you ran off like that, I went looking to see if you were okay. When I couldn’t find you anywhere, I texted Juleka to find your address.” He sighed heavily, his back relaxing. “I’m so glad you’re alright.” He ran his hand through his hair. “I don’t know what I would do if you were hurt. I’m so sorry I couldn’t keep up with you…” 

 

Chat watched as Marinette threw her arms around Luka, face flushed. She gave him a peck on the cheek that made Chat seethe with jealously. He was glad it was dark out, and that she couldn’t see him watching from outside. _I shouldn’t even be here. And yet…_

 

Marinette spoke softly to Luka, thanking him for checking on her. Her parents stood behind the counter, smiling warmly. “Why don’t you two go upstairs to talk? We can bring you up some snacks and drinks.” 

 

“Thanks maman,” Marinette said, leading Luka through the back of the bakery. 

 

Chat fought the urge to follow them for a moment. Spying on Marinette was the last thing he wanted to do… Right? Being friends with Marinette meant respecting her privacy, and anything she said to Luka didn’t concern him. It was none of his business if they starting dating… Right? _And yet…_

 

_And yet…_

 

He found himself balancing carefully on the side of her house, near her window. 

 

He could hear Marinette’s muffled voice speaking softly. 

 

“Luka,” she said. “I’m really glad you came to check up on me. You must be so tired.”

 

“It’s alright Marinette, I just needed to know you were safe. I could have texted you, but…” Luka paused for a moment, his voice shy. “I wanted to make sure you were safe, in person.” 

 

Marinette giggled. “That’s really sweet, I'm glad that you came.” She paused for a moment. The tone in her voice changed. “Listen, Luka. There is something I need to tell you…” She took another apprehensive pause. 

 

“It’s about the other person you like, isn’t it?” 

 

Chat’s heart jumped into his throat. _Another boy?_

 

Marinette didn’t say anything. 

 

“I already knew, Marinette.” Luka’s voice was warm, and it sounded like he was smiling. “Remember when we first met? The song in your heart was about this person. They clearly trouble you.”

 

“You’re not mad at me?” Marinette’s voice was small. “I like you, Luka, I really do… But…”

 

Chat could hear Luka move closer to her. Curiosity pushed him to peer through the window. He was standing inches away from her, looking into her eyes. He took both her hands in his and smiled. 

 

“It’s okay, Marinette. There’s no way I could be mad at you. A little disorder is good, after all,” he smirked. “It’s okay if you still have feelings for someone else. It’s also okay if you need time to think about those feelings. You’re amazing, Marinette, and I would be a fool to let you go. You should do what you need to do, and if you need time, I’ll wait.” 

 

Marinette looked up at him, eyes glossy. “Luka…” Tears dripped down her face. Chat felt a stabbing pain in his chest. 

 

Luka gathered Marinette up in his arms, stroking her hair. “You really like them, don’t you?” He spoke softly into her hair. 

 

Marinette whined into his shirt. “I like you, too. It’s so confusing. I know that it will never happen, and yet I can't seem to let go.” 

 

“Shh, it’s okay Mari. I understand.” Luka soothed her. “I will let you decide what you want to do next, and you can text me any time, okay?” 

 

Chat turned away from the window, his heart pounding. _Marinette… Loves… Someone. Someone I know?_

 

He quietly climbed up onto her balcony and leaned against a flower box.

 

Was it someone in their class? Someone she knew from school? If it wasn’t Luka, then who was it that she was in love with? He felt anger bubble in his chest. _Whoever he is, he’s an idiot,_ He thought. _Marinette is great, and she deserves to be treated right._ He went through the list of everyone in their class. Marinette was friends with everyone, so it could easily be anyone. Evan? No, he was taken. Nathaniel? He had moved on to Ladybug, and Marinette had rejected him, anyways. Nino was with Alya, and Marinette didn’t seem to talk to Kim that much. Marinette didn’t seem to like girls, though he couldn’t be so sure. The only boy left was him… Meaning…

 

His heart thumped loudly in his chest. He took out the keychains she had made for Adrien and Chat Noir and studied them. I couldn’t be…

 

“Chat?” 

 

A voice coming from the trap door made him jump out of his skin. Fumbling with the keychains, he stuffed them back into his pockets and zipped them up as fast as he could. Marinette was peaking out of the door.

 

“Marinette! Uh, _salut!_ I was just, uh… I was lonely, after the akuma attack, and I didn’t want to go home. Big fight with my parents! Uh…” He smiled sheepishly, getting to his feet. “Sorry, is this a bad time?” 

 

Marinette’s face was still red from crying, making her eyes an even more piercing blue. She looked him over, confusion on her face. “No… I had a friend over, but he went home just now…” Wary, she climbed out of the trap door, closing it behind her. She was wearing a blanket around her shoulders like a shawl. “I didn’t expect you to be up here, it just surprised me, that’s all. You can stay. Go ahead and sit, if you want.” 

 

Chat hesitated before sitting back down against the flower box. Marinette sat next to him, leaning up against his shoulder. His heart fluttered in his chest. 

 

“Marinette, are you okay?” Chat asked hesitantly. _Of course she’s not okay. You’re an idiot, don’t ask her if she’s okay. She’s clearly not okay._

 

She looped her arm through his and leaned in closer, pulling the blanket tighter around herself. “I have the worst luck, Chat. Things never seem to work out the way I want them to.” She sniffled.

 

He stiffened momentarily. It would be cruel to pull away now, even if it was risky to be close to her. She was so warm, and she looked so sad. He couldn’t leave her like this. His heart ached.

 

Chat pulled his arm out of her grasp only to wrap it around her shoulders, pulling her closer. She was so small he didn’t even need to lean over to do so. He reached his free hand over and offered it to her, smiling softly. She smiled back weakly and took it in both hands, mindlessly inspecting the claws on each of his fingers. She leaned into his chest and sighed. “It’s so nice to have you around, Chat. Your presence is really comforting… And not just because you’re a superhero,” she chuckled softly. 

 

He felt incredibly guilty. To spend time with her was to put her in harms way, but at the same time, he would be there to protect her if anything happened. Maybe he was selfish, and maybe he selfishly wanted Marinette to himself, showing up at her doorstep at night hoping she would let him in. But he couldn’t leave her alone, there was no way he could leave her alone. The thought of pulling back now that he was here was too painful to bear. 

 

He wanted to tell her so badly what she meant to him, what she meant to him as both Chat Noir and Adrien. He wanted to tell her everything, about his secret identity, about his double life. He wanted to tell her that she was the only person besides Ladybug he ever spent time with as Chat Noir. He wanted her to know that this was the real him, and that the Adrien she knew was a persona he put on for his father’s approval. He wanted to tell her that getting to know her—that giving her his umbrella that day—had changed his life in so many ways. He wanted to tell her…

 

He wanted to tell her that he loved her. 

 

Suddenly, an storm welled up inside of him, and wild emotions hit him with the force of a hurricane. He didn’t just love Marinette as a friend, he _loved her. He loved her so much._ She was brave, and kind, and patient, and funny. She was creative and dedicated and fiercely loyal to her friends and family. He couldn’t even count the number of times she had gone out of her way to help others, to help _him._ She spent an entire morning hiding him from crazy fans, letting him drag her all around Paris while her friends were left waiting for her. She lead the class in times of distress, comforted them when they were sad, stood up for them when they were down. He only knew one other person like that.

 

She was everything Ladybug was, and more.

 

Chat Noir was _reeling_. 

 

“Chat? Chat?” Marinette was waving a hand in front of his face. “Are you okay? You’re like, a million miles away right now.”

 

He looked at her, mouth gaping. _Oh my god,_ he thought. _Marinette._ He blinked. _How did I not see it before. Those eyes._

 

_Marinette is Ladybug._

 

“Chaaaat... Earth to Chat Noir!” She reached up and pinched his cheek.

 

“No! Yes! I’m fine! Sorry! I was just lost in thought, is all. I’m sorry.” He still couldn’t help but stare at her.

 

She was staring right back at him; it felt as though she was looking right through him. He blushed furiously. _I can’t handle this,_ he thought. _I can’t do this right now. Wait, but leaving is too suspicious. And she's so sad, I can't just leave her here. We need to go somewhere else…_

 

An idea struck him. 

 

“I know what will cheer you up,” he said, untangling himself from her. “Come on, I’ll take you somewhere.” He held out his hand, smiling down at her. _Keep it casual, you’re Chat Noir. She doesn’t know who you are. Be cool._

 

She looked up at him quizzically before letting him pull her up. He swung her into a bridal style. “Hold on tight, okay? Close your eyes, like last time.”

 

He hopped off the balcony with her in his arms and dashed over the rooftops of Paris. “It’s a little ways away,” he said between leaps. “But it’s totally worth it, once you see it.” 

 

Marinette clung tight to him, her face buried in his neck. His heart fluttered in his chest.

 

They reached their destination after some time and a lot of upscale-climbing. It was a little tricky carrying her all the way up, but the view was absolutely worth it. He let her down, guiding her to the edge of the building. “No peaking!” He warned. He faced her towards the Eiffel Tower, holding her hand. He hoped she had never gone up there at night as Ladybug before. 

 

“Okay,” Chat said softly. “You can open your eyes now, princess.” 

 

Marinette gasped, her eyes lighting up as all traces of sadness left her face. Chat was pretty sure she was glowing in the darkness, her blue eyes bright and sparkling. She was still wearing the red dress and beret from her day out, and Chat swore she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. 

 

“Chat… I’ve always wanted to come up here at night!” She walked closer to the railing, never looking away from the view. A giant smile spread across her face as she looked lovingly out at her city. “I love Paris so much. Look! Everything looks so small from up here... What a beautiful city we live in…” Her eyes grew misty. She glanced at him. “You and Ladybug will always be here to protect us, right?” 

 

His heart leapt in his chest. _You and I, you mean._ He ruffled her hair affectionately. “Of course we will, princess.” 

 

The two of them stood at the top of the Montaparnasse tower, one of the tallest buildings in Paris. The lights below glittered, the Eiffel Tower a sparkling beacon in the night. Chat came up here from time to time to clear his head. This was his city, the city of lights, the one that he swore he would protect. He looked at Marinette, who was still in awe at the view. Being a superhero was fun, but this was the real reason: he wanted to protect the people he loved. He wanted to protect her. 

 

Marinette ran to the right. “Look! You can see the bakery! And school!” She laughed wildly, pointing. "The look so small beautiful!" She laughed, turning back to Chat. “It’s amazing!” She shouted, throwing her arms in the air and spinning. She ran back to him and threw herself into his arms, nearly knocking him over. “Thank you, thank you. For this and for everything.” 

 

He laughed, pulling away to look down at her. “What’s the use of being a superhero if I can’t cheer you up?” He puffed out his chest, grinning as he spoke. “It’s my sworn duty to protect all citizens from Paris, especially the sad ones.” 

 

Marinette punched him in the arm. “Shut up!” She shouted, giggling. “I know for a fact that this isn’t part of the job description!” 

 

“Oh yeah? What makes _you_ so sure? Are _you_ a superhero, too?” He laughed, pointing a finger at her. “When we get our powers we have very specific instructions! A. Save the world, and B. Cheer up sad people! Literally! You never know when someone might get akumatized.” He studied her face for a reaction. 

 

A hint of anxiety flashed across her face at his question.  “Still, Chaton, I feel like you’re giving me special treatment. You’re not supposed to pick favorites,” she laughed, crossing her arms. 

 

_I knew it._

 

He was suddenly overwhelmed with emotion. He smiled down at her, and then leaned down to cup her face in his hands. “You, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, deserve the whole world. Just say the word, and I’ll do anything for you.” 

 

She stared at him, eyes wide and face red. She blinked slowly, her expression shifting from surprise to embarrassment, and then to feigned irritation. Her brow creased and she pouted, trying to hide her smile. She was so beautiful in that light, in front of all of Paris, that he lost himself in the moment. He leaned closer, keeping eye contact. He could kiss her…

 

But he wouldn’t. Not like this. 

 

“Just kidding,” he chuckled, pulling away. “I can’t do everything—I might be super, but I can’t stop time. It’s getting late, and we need to get you back home before your parents notice.”

 

Marinette stood, tongue-tied. “Y-yes, that’s a good idea.” 

 

Chat scooped her up and carried her back to her house, holding her a little tighter than necessary. He didn’t want to let her go. 

 

When he dropped her off, they stood awkwardly for a moment before Marinette spoke. 

 

“I was worried you weren’t going to come back,” she said, looking down. A strand of hair had come loose from her pigtails. Chat’s fingers itched to reach out and fix it. He didn’t. 

 

“Of course I came back. You’re my friend…” He paused. _That’s not the right word for it._ “And after the akuma attack, I wanted to make sure you were okay. And apparently, you needed me to come cheer you up, superhero style,” he laughed. 

 

He could see Marinette blush at this. His heart ached; he desperately wanted to hold her again. 

 

“You really did cheer me up, thank you,” Marinette said quietly. “Can you…” She looked down at shoes. “Can you stay the night?” The red in her face deepened. “I just, I don’t really want to be alone, and Alya is secretly sleeping over at Nino’s, and my parents are probably asleep by now…” She fidgeted, peering at him.

 

Chat’s heart couldn’t take it anymore. He would give anything to stay with her, but he knew better. “I can’t tonight princess, but…” He pulled out his baton. “Give me your phone.” 

 

She disappeared through the trap door for a moment, reappearing with her phone. He took it from her, looking at his baton and pressing a few buttons. He handed it back to her. 

 

“You can use your phone to call me on my baton any time now. The signal is re-routed through my phone, so even when I’m not transformed, I can still answer. Cool, right? I think it also does texts, too.” He laughed. 

 

She smiled. “Can you call me, Chat? Soon?” 

 

He laughed again. “Yes, princess. I will call you soon. You should get some sleep, though.” He turned away. “I’m glad that you’re feeling better.”

 

He looked over his shoulder giving her one last, fleeting look. “Red suits you.” 

 

He fled into the night.

 

* * *

 

Marinette stayed on the balcony for a while after Chat had left. Her heart was aching from today’s events. It had been an incredibly long day, but as tired as she was, there was no way she could sleep now. Part of her wished that Chat had stayed, but she knew that forcing his kwami to hold his transformation for that long would be cruel. She was happy to at least have a way to communicate with him now. She programmed a cute emoticon next to his name and looked at his contact information for a while. A series of symbols replaced a phone number, probably from a code her phone couldn’t recognize. 

 

_Chat knows me better than anyone, as Ladybug and Marinette._ She sighed. If there was a way she could combine Luka, Chat, and Adrien into one person, it surely would help with her confusion. 

 

She stayed out there for a while longer, lost in thought, until the moon was high above Paris. Finally, she decided to turn in for the night. As she was making her way back to the trap door, something colorful caught her eye. A familiar shape was sitting on the ground next to the flower box, where she and Chat had sat earlier that night. 

 

Her lucky charm. The one she had given to Adrien. 

 

Marinette’s heart nearly burst out of her chest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAT YOU FOOL, SHE'S IN LOVE WITH YOU!!!
> 
> I'm so sorry Lukanette fans, but you have to admit that Luka would totally be the kind of gentleman that's like "I can tell your heart isn't in it and it's cool hmu when you have some time to think" because he's the perfect boy. Honestly I'm ready to write some more Lukanette, but the IS a MariChat fic after all. Sorry Luka, you will get your time. 
> 
> P.S. did you like my terrible akuma? Rhododendrus is such a bad name that it's good.  
> (Also if you see any horrible typos, let me know, my ADHD brain is bad at proofreading)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thanks for reading! I'm not sure if I'll ever finish this work, as I've become entirely uninspired and have moved on to works I like much more. <3


End file.
